


Cranberries and Tarts

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, cranberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day 4 - CranberriesCrowley finds some left over cranberries and decides he wants to make something indulgent for his angel. Aziraphale takes his time enjoying them as much as he wants too.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Kudos: 30





	Cranberries and Tarts

Aziraphale is rearranging his books at the cottage when a crash from downstairs reaches his ears, followed up by another quickly after. With a jump, the angel whips around and faces the open door with a book still in his hand. “Crowley?” He calls before a loud curse can be heard.

Putting the book down, Aziraphale makes his way down stairs slowly, wondering what on earth his demon can possibly be up too. When he reaches the bottom, he waits a moment before he hears another curse from the vicinity of their kitchen. With cautious steps, not wanting to cause anything else to fall victim to whatever has Crowley so worked up, Aziraphale finds his way to the kitchen. After just one look, he stops with a smile growing on his face and with hands clasped in front of him.

Crowley has the kitchen counter covered in baking supplies. Flour, coco powder, sugar, and bowls covered in remnants lay before him and Aziraphale's smile grow even more on his lips as he finds Crowley pacing in front of the fridge with a scowl on his face. He stays quiet as he watches, wondering what on earth has Crowley so worked up.

“Better turn out perfect… wouldn’t dare be anything other than perfect. Feed you to Dog if you don’t turn out right…” Crowley growls under his breath as he paces, still not realizing he’s being watched.

Aziraphale finds he can’t stop his smiling from growing as his demon continues to pace. He starts to wonder how long he is going to continue to let Crowley go on like this when the other runs a hand through his hair, pulling on it with another growl. With a chuckle, Aziraphale finally makes a soft noise, one he knows Crowley will hear.

Whipping around, Crowley looks up with a startled expression on his face. Aziraphale can’t hide his smile any longer as he takes in the new sight in front of him; his usually so well put together demon is covered in baking ingredients with his hair sticking up in random places. With a small chuckle, the angel moves forward.

“Crowley my dear, what’s gotten you so worked up?” He asks while placing a hand on a bony shoulder. He runs his thumb over the soft shirt beneath his fingers, watching as some of the tension melts out of Crowley at his touch.

“Well, we had some extra of that cranberry stuff you seemed to like and… I just… I don’t even know if it turned out right…” Crowley grumbles before looking away, golden eyes falling.

Aziraphale’s expression takes on a sad twinge to it as he sees the emotions flitting across Crowley’s face and he reaches out with his other hand to cup the demon’s cheek, turning his face back up. “I’m sure whatever it is, it has turned out splendidly. Won’t you show me?”

Crowley’s eyes search the angel’s with an almost desperate edge to them, as if he’s willing Aziraphale to not do or say something. Aziraphale only waits, giving Crowley all the time he needs. “Yeah… alright,” Crowley finally whispers before pulling away. “I’ll meet you in the living room, if you want to go wait on the couch. Needs to be… I, uh…”

When Crowley trails off with a shake of his head, Aziraphale only chases his eyes and nods before he walks away. He settles on the couch after a moment with a snap of his fingers. A bottle of wine and two glasses appear that he busies himself with filling while soft curses can once again be heard from the kitchen.

Crowley appears a moment later with a tray in his hands, a red color spreading across his face, and sunglasses firmly in place. He looks down at Aziraphale, pausing, but only for a moment. “Here, I… these are for you angel,” he says before placing the tray on the table next to the wine.

With a pat to the seat next to him, Aziraphale waits until Crowley sits down before he reaches for the tray. “And what might these be?”

“Like I said, left over cranberries,” Crowley mumbles. “Didn’t want them to go bad so I did some digging and found a tart recipe I thought you might like.”

“Made these from scratch then? No miracles?” Aziraphale asks, like the state of the kitchen doesn’t already answer that question for him.

Crowley gives him a withering glare in response, his face saying the exact same thing. Aziraphale chuckles before he grabs a piece of the tart the demon cut into smaller bits, looking at it for a moment. It’s not a baked tart like he was thinking, but instead a chilled one that looks as if it has some sort of whipped topping. He can see dots of cranberries mixed in and smiles fondly before he pops the whole bite into his mouth.

As soon as the taste registers, a moan leaves him before he can even think about stopping it. His eyes flutter closed as he lets the taste of the tart wash over him; the tartness of the berries still manage to shine through, even with the cream and the marscapone he can also taste. The soft sweetness of the chocolate crust compliments the whole bite perfectly and another moan leaves him as he finishes the bite.

Aziraphale’s eyes open once he finishes chewing and he goes to reach for another. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches the look on Crowley’s face which makes him pause. The blush has spread and the demon looks even more disheveled than when he left the kitchen. “Alright, my dear?” He asks.

Crowley manages to nod. “P-perfect, angel…” he stutters.

Aziraphale just smiles and pops another square of tart back into his mouth. “Crowley,” he groans as he chews. He’s never one to talk with food in his mouth normally, but maybe this once… “These are divine. You must bake more often!”

“Of-f course,” Crowley whispers, leaning back into the couch after setting his wine glass back down without ever really taking a sip.

Another noise leaves the angel as he continues to chew. He smiles to himself when his eyes close again; he knows exactly what he is doing to his demon and he doesn’t plan on quitting anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have been writing all of these one my phone first so any weird typos are usually autocorrect being absolutely ridiculous. I don't always have time to go back and edit them right away, but after tonight, these first four will be edited!


End file.
